


Hold

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: It started with a disaster. But then again, everything on this station did.





	Hold

It started with a disaster. But then again, everything on this station did.

The Hephaestus was going haywire, systems redlining and about to explode at any second unless they could get these repairs finalized in time. Tensions were high and the danger was imminent.

So, you know, a Tuesday.

Eiffel struggled to hold the panel in place as Jacobi welded along the seam. The metal was heating under his hands and while it didn't hurt just yet, if it kept building it was going to be one hot potato. "Hurry UP, Jacobi," Eiffel gritted.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Jacobi snapped back. "Just hold on to it a little longer."

Doug winced as the metal began to burn against his outstretched fingers. "Hurry," he said again. "Hold," came the response. Doug concentrated on holding the panel straight. It would be over in a minute and then they'd all be safe again, if only he could hold this line. Hold. Hold.

Eiffel bit his lip against a whimper and shut his eyes. It hurt. But he could hold it, he could do it, he could do this. After a moment he realized that the sound of the welding torch had stopped. He opened his eyes to find Jacobi watching him intently, pupils blown wide in...what?

"Just a little longer," Jacobi whispered, brushing his fingers over the too-hot surface of the panel. "Hold it for me."

And Doug found to his own surprise that he wanted to. He wanted to do exactly what Jacobi said, to be that good for him, to hold on as long as he asked. Just as he was about to shake himself out of the odd mood, Jacobi said, "Alright, that's enough."

Eiffel dropped his hands from the panel with a cry, cradling them against his chest. Jacobi reached out and after a moment's hesitation, Eiffel held out his hands to him. The ballistics specialist tutted as if the first and second degree burns were Doug's own fault.

"Now, Officer Eiffel, what have I told you about using oven mitts on the hot things? A guy could get hurt." Jacobi brushed his fingers over a blister on Eiffel's palm and smiled at his hiss. "Have the doc look at these, now that impending doom's been put off for a little while."

Doug was halfway to the medbay before he placed the look in Jacobi's eyes. It was hunger. It was lust. It was need. And the revelation did not disturb him quite as much as Eiffel thought it maybe should.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going somewhere with this and then I didn't. Maybe I'll continue. Who knows.


End file.
